Meu coração
by pequena rin
Summary: Sentimentos nos tornam mas fortes e é isso que Sesshoumaru ira percebe ao lado de Rin.
1. Chapter 1

Meu coração

**Meu coração**

_**Por pequena rin**_

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Sesshoumaru se encontrava sentado de baixo de um grande carvalho estava um dia ensolarado o clima era agradável qualquer um que olha-se para ele diria que estava dormindo, mas na verdade estava travando uma guerra com seus sentimentos ao qual ele achava tolo principalmente por que envolviam certa jovem.**

**Alguma vez já sentiu que a verdade caiu diante de seus olhos e você não pode fazer nada para mudar isso, bem essa e a verdade que esta em meu coração.**

**Há alguns anos que trago dentro do meu coração um sentimento ao qual até hoje não podia descrevê-lo.**

**Um amor que crescer a cada dia, se alguém viesse a mim e dize-se que o grande lord Sesshoumaru iria se apaixonar por uma humana certamente morreria.**

**Cada vez que olho em seus olhos me perco naquele oceano profundo sua pele clara como a porcelana digna de colecionador, seus cabelos negros com a noite uma visão de tira o fôlego de qualquer um.**

**Eu a amo, amo como nunca amei mulher alguma, e esse sentimento arde em meu coração algo que eu achava não possuir.**

**Lembro-me quando nos conhecemos era tão pequena e indefensa, não deve medo de mim e até hoje continua a meu lado agora não com uma menininha indefesa, mas sim como uma bela mulher forte e determinada digna de ser uma senhora feudal.**

**Mas sou fraco meu orgulho fala, mas alto, não quero nem posso admitir que eu seja como meu pai e meu meio-irmao ambos que se deixaram levar por um sentimento tão tolo.**

**Mas minha vontade e de abraçá-la e dizer o quando eu a amo, mas meu orgulho não permite e isso me torna tão fraco e digno de pena, sim sou digno de pena, por não assumir que a amo.**

**Hoje ela completa 18anos esta se tornou realmente uma bela mulher.**

**Não muito longe dali se encontrava uma jovem sentada colhendo algumas flores mas ao olhar seu senhor se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos.**

**Como eu o amo, mas sei que esse amor e impossível, meu lord acha os humanos criaturas fracas e sem valor, mas então por que será que me mandem ainda a seu lado será por pena ou simplesmente se acostumou comigo. **

**Mas seus olhos às vezes transmitem tanta frieza, mas ao mesmo tempo tanto amor às vezes chega a pensar que ele me ama.**

**Tola ilusão só em meus sonhos, mas intenso isso seria verdade.**

**Rin se levanta e vai em direção ao seu lord, ele parecia tão tranqüilo.**

**Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshooumaru-sama Rin o chamava com a voz doce ele lentamente foi abrindo os olhos e se virou para ela.**

**O que houve Rin( será que devo dizer que a amo seria eu digno de seus sentimentos).**

**Meu lord estava parecendo tão distante que vim ter com ele para saber sobre seus pensamentos (dizia essa palavras com um doce sorris, será que devo confessar que o amo).**

**Não se preocupe não e nada de, mas estou apenas a medi dar em algumas decisões ao qual eu devo tomar.**

**Será que eu poderia saber quais são meu lord.**

**Bem ainda não, assim que me decidir você será a primeira, a saber, alias já esta bem tarde vamos retornar ao castelo já esta quase na hora do jantar.**

**Acabei de me lembrar gostou do seu presente.**

**Sim meu lord e um belo ki-mono eu o usarei hoje.**

**Não é tão belo como a dona.**

**Rin ficou com as bochechas rosadas, pois seu lodr nunca a tinha falado dessa maneira, Sesshoumaru logo percebe.**

**Rin algum problema (ele leva sua mão até testa dela para ver se estava com febre a deixando, mas vermelha ainda).**

**Não meu lord não e nada vamos.**

**Sim.**

**Ambos levantaram e caminharam até o castelo Rin não parava de falar era assim deste pequena.**

**Ao chegar ao castelo Rin pede licença e vai em direção ao seu quarto para se banhar.**

**Sesshoumaru entra em seu escritório e começa de novo com sua batalha interna, se passou algumas horas até que ele ouve uma batida na porta.**

**Com licença meu lord vim chamá-lo para jantarmos.**

**Sesshoumaru se levantou e foi em direção a Rin parou em frente da bela jovem e a olhou com tanta intensidade que pode perceber que estava certo que ele o grande lord das terras do oeste tinha se rendido ao amor e principalmente o amor por uma bela humana foi com esses pensamentos que ele se aproximou dela acariciando seu rosto passando o polegar nos seus lábios daquela que foi capaz de roubar-lhe o coração.**

**Rin também estava perdida naquele momento seu lord seu grande amor a estava olhando com tanta intensidade o âmbar de seus olhos estavam, mas vivos existia um brilho diferente.**

**Rin (ele a chamou com a voz suave e ao mesmo tempo firme que a vez estremecer).**

**Sim meu lord (por que ele me olha assim).**

**Sesshoumaru a olhou por mais alguns minutos não resistindo a beijou, Rin ficou parada sem reação (meu lord esta a me beijar), mas começou a retribuir ao beijo ambos ficaram ali desfrutando do calor dos lábios um do outro até que se separaram para respirar.**

**Meu lord o que significou isso?**

**Lembra que dize que iria tomar uma decisão e que você seria a primeira, a saber.**

**Bem já tomei minha decisão eu a quero como minha companheira, claro se você me aceitar.**

**Rin pulou nos braços de Sesshoumaru com os olhos cheios de lagrimas**

**Mas e claro que quero, e o que mas quero, eu o amo com nunca poderia imaginar que fosse capas de amar alguém.**

**Naquela noite ele a tornou sua após tanto lutar contra seus sentimentos pode perceber que aquele sentimento que outrora achava que o tornaria fraco ao contrario o tornou, mas poderoso ainda fazendo o lembra das palavras de seu pai antes de morre.**

_**Você tem alguém para proteger?**_

**Sim era verdade quando temos alguém a quem ama nos tornamos, mas fortes.**

**Bem e uma fic bem curtinha espero que gostem .**

**Beijos e até a próxima...**


	2. AVISO URGENTE

SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P

**SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P.**

_(Esse é o título de uma reportagem)._

_Como o próprio título diz, um senador - que com certeza nada sabe sobre nós - quer fazer de nós, otakus e ficwritters criminosos. Isso só porque baixamos animes e mangás, doujinshis, escrevemos fanfics e outras coisas que, para ele, devem ser consideradas ilegais. Eu me pergunto o que ele faz, agora. Além do mais, a política e o Brasil já estão num estado crítico e, ao invés de pensar em algo para impedir que isso piore, nos vem com essa!_

_Nós não somos criminosos. E ele está tentando destruir nossa criatividade! Num país como esse, em que a leitura não é algo popular, existir jovens, pessoas, que escrevem e lêem quase diariamente é um lucro imenso. Agora eles querem proibir isso, como se nós que roubássemos, matássemos ou que até fôssemos corruptos, já que esse senador deve ser TÃO honesto como tantos outros._

_Não, eu não vou baixar minha cabeça. E eu espero que muitos aqui também não. Lógico, eu respeito a lei e acredito que algumas coisas são necessárias, mas proibir isso?! Existe uma petição para impedir tal fato e eu estou participando disso._

_E depois, qual será o próximo ato? Eles vão fazer o quê? Proibir os eventos de anime, a circulação de mangás em nossas bancas, os animes nas TVs?_

_Ou será que eles só fazem isso com as coisas que eles não conseguem lucrar?_

Peso que todos participem, não podemos deixar que isso aconteça, entre no link da **Chibi Anne**, lá vocês encontraram o link da noticia original e a **PETIÇÃO PARA QUE ISSO NÃO ACONTEÇA**.

_**Participe.**_


End file.
